Zombies
In Thriller Bark, there are a variety of strange creatures that inhabit the island. The majority of them appear to be Frankenstein monster like creations. It is currently unknown what exactly their true nature is however a common theory until proven otherwise is that they are the creations of Dr. Hogback. Flora and Fauna Within the woods and surrounding areas of Thriller Bark are a number of monstrous creatures living in it's depths. They consist of various beasts and monsters commonly found in mythology and horror stories. A number of these have been seen by Nami, Usopp and Chopper lurking in the woods.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper see a host of creatures in the forest. Many more creatures were seen lurking in Hogback's mansion disguised as paintings and furniture. Ghosts Various ghosts seem to live on the island alongside the other monsters. The first of these to be clearly seen by the Straw Hats was when one suddenly came out of the wall of the kitchen just when Brook was about to perform before them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Perona appears before the Straw Hats. According to Brook, this spectre is some sort of surveillance for someone. Later it was revealed that this ghost, Perona, was apparently affliated with Dr. Hogback.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, Perona reports to Hogback. The ghost reported to the doctor about the crew's bounties. Ghosts are apparently a native resident of the Florian Triangle. Brook is afraid them despite being a skeleton. Cerberus A three headed dog of sorts that Nami, Usopp and Chopper encountered after falling to the bottom of a moat filled with a bunch of skulls.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, The Cerberus is seen. It resembles the legendary Cereberus of greek mythology. It's collared heads consists of two regular dog heads and a fox head situated on the right. It possesses many tails. It is all stitched up and has the number 82 printed on it's side. The fox head is apparently a bit sensitive about being a fox that it tried to mask it's bark after Chopper noticed that it made a different noise from the others. The beast chased the three Straw Hats until it lost track of them when they hid in a tree. The beast was later seen approaching the rest of the Straw Hats who had finally arrived in the island. Unfortunately for it they weren't as scared by it's presence like the other three. Robin thought it was cute and Luffy planed on eating it. Their reactions to it turned the beast pale with fright.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The Cerberus turns pale. After a brief bout with Luffy, wherin the Cerberus was slammed into a wall by Luffy, the beast was apparently tamed by the Straw Hat's captain.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The Cerberus is tamed by Luffy. The beast was later made into steed for which Luffy and Franky rode on. The beast could only comply least risk further injury. Manticore A lion with a man's face stitched to it's body that Nami saw.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami sees the manticore. It resembles a manticore, a type of lion with a man's head. It has the number 69 printed on it's hind quarters. Upon seeing this beast, Nami tried to convince Usopp and Chopper of what she saw with a apparently bad drawing (which somewhat looked like Mohji). Human-faced Trees Various trees with human faces and limbs apparently stitched directly to their trunks and roots. Three of these have so far been seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Two of these have numbers 115 and 56 printed on their trunks. The tree with the number 115 was later seen drinking with the Unicorn by Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats who weren't at Dr. Hogback's mansion at the time.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The 115 tree is seen drinking with the Unicorn. After Luffy and Franky caught the "Geezer Tree" and the unicorn respectively, Luffy attempted to ask the tree to join their crew. This attempt however was stop by Zoro and Sanji. Cheshire Cat A stitched up cat wearing with what appears to be a pilot's cap. It's disturbingly wide grin apparently makes it look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It has the number 193 on it's hind quarters. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. It was later seen roaming a hallway in Hogback's mansion as Usopp and Chopper were guarding Nami while she was taking a bath.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The Cheshire Cat is seen roaming in Hogback's mansion. Giant Earthworm A giant earthworm with what looks like a human head stitched on to one end. It has the number 159 on it's body. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Lion-Frog A small lion of sorts with what looks the lower half of a frog. It has the number 37 printed on it's belly. It was frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Unicorn A stitched up horse that looks like a dead unicorn. It has the number 42 printed on it's right side. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. It was later seen drinking with the tree with the number 115 by Luffy and the rest of the Straw hats that were traveling with him. It was then caught by Franky. Zombies Various Zombies apparently reside in a cemetery located on the island. A group of them attacked the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in after Hildon and his companions left them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Zombies attack the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in. A great number of these have been seen with numbers either printed on their bodies or on arm bands. The numbers 408, 426, 501, 516, 522, 638, 671, and 730 have been seen on these creatures. The zombies apparently have distinct personalities of sorts. They are apparently helpful to one another as seen when Chopper knocked one's head off and another handed it back to him. The zombies are apparently afraid of fire and in reply call Usopp a pyromanaic for attacking them with a fire star. Despite normally limping and moaning around like typical zombies, they are capable of running at great speeds. Unfortunately, they tire out easily. Several more zombies were seen in the dining hall of Dr. Hogback's mansion disguised as paintings.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, Several "Painting Zombies" are seen. They seem to be attached to walls completely. The numbers 204, 217, and 280 were seen printed on three of these zombies. Bear's Skin Rug A bear's skin rug that was first seen in the dining hall of Hogback's mansion.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The bear's skin rug is seen. It was later revealed to be some sort of flat Zombie creature during the skirmish with the "Painting Zombies".One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The bear's skin rug is revealed to be a creature. Notable Creatures Among the various denizens of Thriller Bark, there are a few creatures that seem to stand out more than the rest. Hildon A vampire like creature that met up with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. Centaur One of the creatures that pulled the carriage. Hunchback A hunchback of sorts that rode on the dog that pulled the carriage. Semi-Dead Dog A stitched up dog that pulled the carriage alongside the centaur. Cindry A stitched up maid of sorts. Absalom The invisible man that attacked Robin and Nami. Buhichuck The leader of the zombies in the dining room of Dr. Hogback's mansion. He is pig's head mounted on the wall like hunting trophy. All he apparently has is his one eyed head and his hooves. Numbers Many of the creatures on the island have number written on them, the importance of this number has yet to been revealled: *21 - Hildon *36 - A tree with a person's face *37 - a strange lion *42 - a unicorn *69 - Manticore *82 - Cerberus *115 - A tree with a person's face *159 - A giant worm *193 - A cat *204 - A painting *217 - A painting *280 - A painting *298 - Buhichuck *325 - A painting *408 - A zombie *426 - A zombie *501 - A zombie *516 - A zombie *522 - A zombie *638 - A zombie *671 - A zombie *730 - A zombie The numbers are usually written on the creature itself - either on the head, stomach, back or side of the creature. A few of the zombies had it written on a band around their arm. References External Links *Frankenstein's monster - Wikipedia article on the Frankenstein monster on which the majority of these might be based on. *The Frankenstein Monster - Monstrous.com articles on the Frankenstein monster on which the majority of these might be based on. *Cerberus - Wikipedia article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Cerberus - Monstrous.com article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Cerberus - Monstropedia article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *http://www.theoi.com/Ther/KuonKerberos.html, http://www.loggia.com/myth/cerberus.html, http://www.experiencefestival.com/cerberus, http://www.gods-heros-myth.com/godpages/cerberus.html, http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/greek-mythology.php?deity=CERBERUS - Various articles on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Wikipedia article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Monstrous.com article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Monstropedia article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Cheshire Cat - Wikipedia article on the actual Cheshire Cat from which this one might be based on. *Unicorn - Wikipedia article on the actual Unicorn from which this one might be based on. *Unicorn - Monstropedia article on the actual Unicorn from which this one might be based on. *Zombie - Wikipedia article on Zombies. *Zombies - Monstrous.com articles on Zombies. *Zombie - Monstropedia article on Zombies. Category:Animal